(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a woodworking table with an auxiliary device, and more particularly, to one allows control of blade angle to achieve fast and precise sawing at an inclination as desired in conjunction with the auxiliary device.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
The structure of saw blade height and angle controllers of a conventional woodworking table is composed of having a shaft inserted with a suspended board pivoted to where beneath a table in parallel with the saw blade slot is provided. A clamp is provided on one side of the suspension board to limit a bearing board thereon. A motor unit is fixed to the other end of the area limited by the clamp on the bearing board. The spindle of the motor passing through another side of the bearing board to be fixed to the saw blade and the saw blade is merely located at where beneath the saw blade slot. Rotation of the bearing board is done with a bolting post disposed at a selected location on the bearing board, and the bearing board also ascends and descends as pushed by a worm gear. Moving of another worm gear achieves the purpose of tilting the saw blade. Two hand wheels provided to the table are respectively used to control the height and angle of the blade holder to facilitate cutting of wood boards depending on the height and width desired.
However, the structure of the prior art involves too many members resulting in more difficulties in assembly and higher production cost. The transmission of the structure becomes very complicated and thus is vulnerable to higher failure rate since many mechanisms are involved in controlling the height and angle of the saw blade.